1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with wall mounting systems for securely mounting high cantilever load objects on a wall to form a generally flush, secure, safe, and reliable mounting of the objects. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such mounting systems that are especially useful for mounting big game trophies, wherein the trophies include a backer board having a rear face concavity. Such mounting systems broadly include a bracket attachable to the rear face of the backer board with a projection extending into the concavity, and having a segment presenting an inclined hanging surface. A hanger also forms a part of the system and is configured for attachment to a wall and has an inclined support surface. The hanger support surface extends into the projecting segment of the bracket, with the support and hanging surfaces being disposed in face-to-face, mating engagement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that many hunters decorate their homes and offices with wall-mounted hunting trophies (e.g., big game shoulder mounts). Such trophies typically include a backer board configured for disposition against the wall. The backer board may be simply attached to a rear end of a taxidermy manikin, or may be in the form of a shield or the like with the trophy mounted on and projecting outwardly and upwardly therefrom. As such, the complete trophy can be relatively heavy and can also create substantial cantilever loads when mounted on the wall. It is therefore imperative that a safe and secure mounting system be employed to ensure that the trophy stays in place and does not fall.
In the past, attempts have been made to use conventional picture-hanging mounts with animal trophies. This has proved to be somewhat problematic, because such conventional mounts are not designed to absorb the cantilever loads imposed by a big game trophy. Even the most sturdy of picture-hanging mounts do not have sufficient structural integrity to ensure the safe mounting of a large big game trophy. Moreover, traditional mounts have protruded outwardly from the backer board, possibly increasing instability of the hanging trophy.
There is accordingly a real and unsatisfied need in the art for a secure mounting system for high cantilever load objects, such as big game trophies, and which can be easily and safely installed on a variety of walls.